Half of My Heart
by dusk012301230123
Summary: The Tsubasa gang have landed in the mysterious world of Komika where secrets are best kept hidden. When someone gets too curious for their own good Kurogane is sent on what seems to be a wild goose chase. But will it be enough to save their friend?
1. Breathy Screams

**Hiya! I haven't written anything in a long time and I apologize. I hope everyone is having a great summer! Here is chapter one of Half of My Heart I hope you enjoy it.**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO CLAMP! Unfortunatly I'm not CLAMP. *Checks* No i'm still not CLAMP... darn it...**

Fai wiped his eye tiredly as he walked to the room he was staying in. They had just landed in a world called Komika this morning but there was no trace of a feather. Fai pushed opened the door and walked into the room. He leaned against the door, which shut behind him, and examined the room. There wasn't much in the small room but Fai decided that a bed to sleep in was better than nothing. He kicked off his shoes and laid down on the bed; he quickly pulled the covers over him before drifting off into sleep.

...

Mokona turned in Sakura's arms as it slept. It's eyes popped open suddenly and it let out a soft 'mekyo' before closing its eyes again and falling back asleep in the girl's arms.

...

Fai's eye flew open and he sat up straight in the bed. He quickly turned on the light and looked around the room for anything out of the ordinary. He stood in the silence for what felt like hours before out of the corner of his eye he saw something move. He whipped around towards it quickly to see what it was but nothing was there. Then he heard a noise, a wispy sound that sounded like someone breathing next to another's ear. But it was different it almost sounded like a breathy scream that wouldn't have been heard if even a pin dropped.

Instinct told him to look down and he did just in time to see part a retreating shadow under the door. Quickly, he yanked open the door and ran down the hall after it. He walked into the kitchen and looked around the empty room. He walked towards the counters in the middle of the room and felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. He turned around abruptly and froze.

It was once again empty. There was absolutely nothing there. He could feel the bottoms of his feet getting cold and wished he would have put on socks. He sighed deciding that nothing was there and went to go back to bed. Strangely, as hard as he tried, his feet wouldn't move; not even a single inch. His eyes widened as he noticed that both of his feet were cold now, and not just the bottoms. He stood still partly to try and concentrate but mainly because he couldn't move a muscle. He could feel the chill from his feet rising up his legs and spreading throughout his body. He gulped as he could feel the burning coldness surround his heart and become worse there than in any other part of his body. His eye rolled back into his head and his body shook.

He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out but the sound that he had heard earlier.

**Ah, I'm sorry its short (like me!). Please don't kill me! If you kill me then you don't get to know the end (unless you know magic and then you kill me and reincarnate me... or I guess you could kill me then take my brain and hook it up to you in some way or another but you probably don't wanna do that).**

**I FEEL SO STUPID! I TOOK ALL HONORS CLASSES THIS YEAR! WHY THE HECK DID I DO THAT! (I'm avoiding the summer work by writing fanfiction).**

**Ok i need to ask you a favor. there is a magic button in the middle of the bottom of the page. Can you click that for me please? Pretty pretty please? *waves hand like jedi* you will click on the button. NO! NO RED X ON TOP OF THE SCREEN! BAD! HIT THE BLUE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF HTE PAGE! **

**(\_/)**  
**(=^.^=)**  
**(")_(")**

**^ That (fat) bunny commands you to press the button.**

**Click it!**

**V**


	2. Inside the Door

**Hello. If you're reading this now then you've probably finished the first chapter. If you haven't then go back now and read the first chapter.**

**Yeah I bought all of CLAMP between chapters... NO I'M STILL NOT CLAMP! I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS! (As much as I wish I did) (If I did then Kurogane and Fai would be a couple)**

Kurogane groaned as the sun flittered through the window and shone on his eyes. He silently cursed at the sunlight for waking him up as he pulled the covers over his head and turned so that he was no longer facing the window. His eyes snapped open as he heard a scream coming from downstairs and he jumped out of bed and raced towards the scream with his sword in his hand.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kurogane yelled out the questions.

He cautiously walked into the kitchen where he found Sakura kneeling down on the floor with Syoaran next to her with his hand on her shoulder. Kurogane's heart rate increased with every step he took towards them. He stopped as he saw the mage's body on the floor and he wondered if his heart had stopped completely.

"K-Kurogane…" Sakura sniffled turning towards him with tears flooding her eyes.

Kurogane took a small step backwards; he never was good at comforting anyone. Syoaran pulled the princess into his arms and she cried on his shoulder. Kurogane walked around them and sat on the floor next to Fai's head. He lifted up the limp body and placed Fai's head on his lap. He pushed the long blonde hair out of the feminine face. The small man was as cold as ice.

"Pork bun, call the witch, _now_." Kurogane growled at the bunny-like thing.

The red gem glowed on Mokona's forehead and a circle appeared in front of them with the witch stretched out on her couch.

"What do you need?" She asked calmly as she put a pipe to her mouth.

"I need to know what happened to Fai and then I need to fix it. And I don't care what the price is just tell me." Kurogane said curtly through gritted teeth.

Yuuko blew out a long stream of smoke. "I can tell you what happened and how to fix it but the fixing part is entirely for the three of you to do."

"That's fine just give me the information already, damn it!" Kurogane snapped at her.

She took another long drag from the pipe, "Fine." She said as smoke floated out of her mouth, "First off the price. In the basement there is a door in the back. The door is locked and has pieces of wood covering it. Inside there is a black plectrum (1) with a single butterfly on it. I want you to get that for me for your payment. Call me back when you have it."

The witch faded from view and Kurogane sighed. Another errand to run for the witch, that's just great. He pulled the mage into his arms and pushed himself up. He walked into the living room and set the limp body on the couch. He covered the freezing body in hope that Fai would warm up a bit and set his head on a pillow.

"Well, let's go get that plecky-what-ever-it-is-thing." Kurogane said as he yanked open the basement door.

Syoaran led Sakura into the living room. "Why don't you wait here with Mokona." Syoaran said but only received a small nod from the princess.

He hurried down the basement after Kurogane.

"Kurogane-san?" He called, "Kuroga- whoa!" He yelled as he tripped over a bucket.

"Watch where you watch, kid!" Kurogane yelled at him.

"Y-yes." He said as he pushed himself up.

Kurogane grabbed the back of his shirt and set him back on his feet.

"Thanks." Syoaran said brushing himself off.

Kurogane snorted and headed off to find the door. They walked through shelves of things that must have not been touched for years. Syoaran often walked away to look at anything that caught his eye only to come back a few seconds later.

"It's dark down here." Syoaran said swaying the flashlight he had grabbed earlier around.

"If you're scared then you can go back up with Sakura." Kurogane said grumpily.

"No I'm good." Syoaran said shining his flashlight down an aisle of shelves.

Kurogane shoved his hands into his pockets. "Then stop being so jumpy." He said.

Kurogane stopped abruptly and Syoaran, who wasn't paying attention, ran into him.

"What did I say about watching where you walk?" Kurogane growled.

"S-Sorry." Syoaran apologized and looked in front of him. "You think this is the door?" he asked.

Kurogane snorted, "In the way back of a basement, barred with wood. Nah, I think we have the wrong door. Let's go find the right door in the back of the basement that's covered with wood." He said sarcastically. "Now instead of standing there like a stump how about giving me a hand with pulling off these boards." He said grabbing onto the wood.

Syoaran grabbed onto the same piece of wood that Kurogane had a hold of and started to pull. Whoever put them there really knew what they were doing because the wood wasn't about to go anywhere.

"One more time." Kurogane said, "Pull!"

Both pulled and the sound of nails screeching in protest of being pulled from the wall filled the room. The board finally came off and they threw it out of their way. One by one the wooden planks came off ever so slowly. By the time each board was off both Kurogane and Syoaran were sweating and breathing heavily.

"This is more like a construction project than an errand." Syoaran said as he tried to once again fill his lungs with air.

"I agree with you there." Kurogane huffed out, "But either way we still need to get the plektan thing out of the room."

Syoaran reached up and grabbed the handle. He tried to twist it but just as Yuuko had said the door was locked tight.

"It's not going to budge. It's locked." Syoaran said and let his hand fall to his knee.

Kurogane pushed himself up. "I don't care if its locked or not. We've come too far to not get that… thing… for the witch. Now this is the easy part. We break down the down the door…" Kurogane said walking away from the door and charging at it.

The door smashed to pieces as Kurogane collided with it.

"Now we get the…" Kurogane stood there looking baffled.

Syoaran peered into the room and his jaw dropped to the ground.

"Maybe we did find the wrong door." Kurogane said.

Sitting right in the middle of the room on a dark wood box with a white cushion on it was a black cat with yellow eyes staring at the two like it was expecting them.

**(1) The plectrum - is mentioned in chapter of 191 (?) of XXXHolic. I needed something for payment so I just choose that. So this is where she got it from.**

**Anyway... review please?**

**)(-.-)(**

**^ Yoda says: "Press the review button, you should." (Fanfiction has something against the arrow things above the , and . keys...)**

**CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK**

**please?**

**V**


	3. Cat

**Hello, I have nothing to say really... Well other than thanks to everyone that's been keeping up with this story and reviewing. That and I'm dead tired...**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters just the plot which you can't have. It's my plot I don't feel like sharing.**

Kurogane blinked in shock. "A-a Cat?" He asked incredulously.

The cat yawned and stretched on the pillow before once again looking at the two people in front of it.

"How did we get the wrong door? This is the only door around." Syoaran sighed in exhaustion.

Kurogane sighed in frustration. "And I thought this job was going to be easy. Just had to find a black thing with a white butterfly on it and get on with everything. But no. Of course something like this _had_ to happen." the ninja growled.

"Kurogane-san…" Syoaran said.

"Stupid witch making us do this for her when something happened to that idiot." Kurogane grumbled.

"Kurogane-san…" Syoaran said.

The cat stood up and walked past the two with its tail high in the air.

"She doesn't even really explain these things." Kurogane said grumpily.

"Kurogane-san!" Syoaran yelled.

"What do you want, kid? I'm trying to figure out what to do!" Kurogane growled.

"But…" Syoaran said, "I was just going to say that the cat had a white patch on its eye that kinda looked like a butterfly."

Kurogane's jaw dropped to the floor. "You're kidding me right?" he asked.

Syoaran quickly shook his head and Kurogane slapped his forehead.

"Well then we should probably go get the cat." Kurogane said and walked off looking for it.

"Um… Kurogane-san…" Syoaran said shyly.

Kurogane glared at him. "What?" He growled.

"T-The cat… it went that way…" Syoaran said pointing down an aisle where the cat had disappeared.

Kurogane stomped past him down the aisle as he mumbled something about know-it-all kids and witches that enjoyed torturing them. Syoaran quietly walked behind him at a safe distance as they looked around for the cat.

"This is hopeless!" Kurogane yelled after half an hour of looking for the cat.

Syoaran pointed behind the large man and Kurogane turned around swiftly. The cat sat quietly licking its paw and swiping it over its face.

"I thought you said the cat had the butterfly over its eye." Kurogane said looking at the cat with a white butterfly on its shoulder.

Syoaran stared at the mark. "It was on its eye, I swear!" Syoaran said quickly.

"Then why isn't there a mark over its eye?" Kurogane asked.

"No idea. Actually when we first found the cat in the door I didn't see a mark on it at all. I only saw it quickly when it was leaving." Syoaran said thinking back.

Kurogane shook his head. "I'll never understand these things." He said, "Well let's get the cat then."

Kurogane dived for the cat. It swiftly jumped away leaving Kurogane to do a face plant on the hard floor. It landed perfectly on the middle of the ninja's back.

Kurogane pushed himself up. "Stupid cat." He mumbled.

"Actually I think it would have to be pretty smart to be able to do that." Syoaran informed before chasing after the cat.

He ran down an aisle following the cat. It turned a corner and disappeared from vision. Syoaran continued to run after the cat. He heard a loud meow from behind him and stopped abruptly. How on earth did the cat get onto of that shelf? It had just turned a second ago. The cat jumped down from the high platform and landed perfectly on all fours. It looked up at the boy with its yellow eyes and seemed to smirk.

"Gotcha!" Kurogane yelled as he once again dived for the cat.

The cat jumped and sailed over Syoaran's head before running into the dark basement once more.

"Maybe you should stop diving for it." Syoaran said to the ninja who once again had done a face plant onto the floor.

"Shut. Up." Kurogane growled.

…

They searched the basement for hours until they gave up for the night and went back up stairs.

"Sakura-hime, are you ok?" Syoaran called.

"I'm fine but Fai…" Sakura's soft voice said.

They both looked at each other and hurried into the living room.

"What is it what's wrong?" Kurogane asked.

Sakura looked up at them with puffy, red eyes. "He's so cold." She said as a tear fell from her eyes, "Oh, and there's something else."

They waited patiently for the princess to finish.

"I found him while you guys were in the basement. Or rather I guess you could say he found me." Sakura said.

They both looked and curled up beside the girl was a black cat with a white butterfly on its chest.

**Haha is a ninja cat! (Yoruichi! Lol sadly no...) I really don't have anything to say here either but please review.**

**Pretty please?**

**Magic button that makes everyone happy (No actually just the author but you can click it then go have some pie cause pie is good)**

**V**


	4. Bracelet

**I'm back with another chapter! Yay! I'm actually enjoying this story even though I don't have much of an idea where it will be going.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Tsubasa sorry...**

The gem on Mokona's head glowed and showed the witch lounging on her couch with a glass in her head.

"Did you find it?" She asked coolly before sipping on whatever was in the glass.

Kurogane folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah but you never said it would turn into a cat." He growled.

"Well if you wanted to know that it took the form of a cat then you should have asked." She said with a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"How could I have know to ask if it could turn into a cat?" He yelled at her.

Yuuko ignored him. "Would you mind transporting it over here, Mokona?" she asked.

"Sure thing!" it said and opened its mouth and sucked in the cat.

"Thank you." She said as she reached down and grabbed the plectrum that was now in its original form.

"Tell us what's wrong with the mage." Kurogane demanded.

"You're very impatient. Not even a please." Yuuko scolded.

"Now." He growled and glared at the witch.

She returned the icy stare. "Fine." She said coldly, "To put it simply he no longer has a heart."

"No longer has a heart? But how is that possible?" Syoaran asked.

Yuuko took another sip of her drink. "It was stolen, but don't worry he's still very much alive."

"I'm glad that he's alive." Sakura said letting out a sigh of relief.

Yuuko starred at her for a while. "Kurogane, I think I need to talk to you about this, but alone." She said.

"Why can't we know what's happened to Fai?" Sakura shouted the question out quickly.

Syoaran grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room to comfort her. Kurogane nodded to him to show his thanks.

Yuuko looked at Fai's body. "Mokona, please go to sleep." She said quietly.

It nodded and fell asleep on the floor.

"So what's so important that you had to talk to me alone?" Kurogane asked.

"I'm surprised that he isn't dead. Not many others would still be alive after going what he's been through." Yuuko said, "Kurogane, are you glad that Fai is alive?"

"Well, I guess so." Kurogane said.

"You shouldn't be." Yuuko said simply. Before Kurogane could ask she added, "I can assure you that he is in more pain right not than he's ever been in his life. Removing someone's heart isn't easy to do and it certainly is anything other than painless."

"Will he survive?" Kurogane asked.

Yuuko thought for a moment before answering. "Since he can do magic himself I say he would only live for a few days." Yuuko said, "So from the time his heart was stolen till now was a day. I don't think he'll survive much longer."

"Where are the people that took his heart?" Kurogane asked as his hand tightened into a fist.

"It's no use you won't get there in time." Yuuko informed as she finished the last of her drink and looked at the empty cup sadly.

"I might. But we'll never know if I don't try now will we?" Kurogane asked determinedly.

Yuuko smiled at him, "No I suppose we won't." She said as she continued to smile.

Kurogane grinned at the victory. "Well then…" he said.

"The place where the things are… will be told after you go out and buy me a bottle of sake as a price!" She exclaimed happily.

"I can't go out shopping now! Tell me where whoever took Fai's heart is first and I'll buy you two bottles of sake when I get back." Kurogane bargained.

"Hmm." Yuuko thought about the idea, "But what if you don't come back?"

Kurogane sighed. "If I don't come back in three days then Sakura and Syoaran will get you the sake." He said.

Yuuko nodded, "Very well then." She said, "The things that took Fai's heart live in the closet mountain in the world you are in. I don't know exactly where on the mountain but you will know when you get there."

Kurogane nodded. "I should get going then." He said and pushed himself up.

"Wait, wake up Mokona." Yuuko said and Kurogane did as she ordered.

Mokona opened his mouth and something small landed on the floor. Kurogane picked it up and examined it. It was a small bracelet with metallic sliver beads. There was a larger bead that was foggy but clear enough that Kurogane could see himself in it.

"Use that when you find his heart." She said, "You have about two and a half days to find his heart and return it to his body. If you fail to do so then Fai will die."

"I'm going to find him. You don't have to worry about him dying because he won't." Kurogane said quickly.

"I wish you luck." She said and cut off the connection.

He turned around and walked out the room. _'Time to tell the kids.'_ He thought with a sigh.

He let Mokona jump out of the room to go and find the kids before looking at Fai's body.

"I'll get you back, Fai. I promise." He said quietly and left the room.

A lone tear slid down the mage's face.

**I'm so sad! no actually it has nothing what-so-ever to do with the story actually... Band camp is going to be over tomorrow! And that means I can't avoid doing my summer work anymore! NOOO! LOL I actually started it I did two problems in the math packet but thats it. lol**

**To Lupine Magician:**

**Aww you looked forward to readin this? That makes me happy. Yeah I hope to become I writer when I'm older. If you ever see a book called JENNA then that's me but don't read it but run away quickly cause its sorta saditistic (Okay very saditistic) and depressing. I really doubt that I'm going to be able to become an author though so I think I'll aim for teacher or architect or photographer until the writing career takes off (if it ever does). But until then I'm satisfied with writing on fanfiction. :)**

**-Dusk**

**Review please? To make me feel better about band camp ending?**

**Click this button to win another chapter of this story being posted (whenever its done) on Fanfiction free of charge! XD**

**V**


	5. Explanations

**I really don't have anything to say here... I'm too bored to say anything except that I'm hungry. I think I'll get somethign to eat once I feel like getting off the chair...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa and the characters.**

Kurogane looked at the kids; annoyance and exhaustion filled his eyes.

"Ok. Now let's go over this one more time." Kurogane said trying to remain calm for their sake, "I'm going to go and get Fai back." He paused making sure that Syoaran and Sakura understood this much.

They nodded showing that they understood.

"You two and Mokona are going to stay here." Kurogane said and paused again.

"Bu-" Sakura started to argue but was cut off.

Kurogane growled, "Wait until I'm done to ask questions or whatever you wanna do."

She nodded slowly.

"If I don't come back in three days then I'm not coming back." Kurogane stopped and waited.

Sakura gasped for the ten billionth time.

Kurogane pinched the bridge of his nose trying to lessen the pain from his migraine. "I'll take that as you understood. If I don't come back then neither is the mage."

Sakura gasped again but Kurogane ignored it and continued.

"You two will leave to the next world with Mokona and leave us here." Kurogane ordered, "And I don't wanna hear any 'buts' about that part." He added as he saw Sakura about to protest.

Sakura closed her mouth and satisfied herself by glaring at the older man.

"Before you guys go you need to go to the store and buy two bottles of Sake for the witch." Kurogane said, "Now that is, once again, everything you need to know. Any questions?"

Questions burst out of Sakura's and Syoaran's mouth and morphed together to make a blob of words.

"STOP!" Kurogane yelled and they immediately shut up, "Now, raise your hand and we'll take the questions one at a time."

Both raised their hands and Kurogane slapped his forehead leaving an angry red mark.

"Just raise one hand. One for each of you." Kurogane said.

The hands stayed up in the air.

"I told you one hand." Kurogane said wondering how they could possibly mess up raising hands.

"You said one for each of us. I have one up for me and one up for Syoaran." Sakura said innocently.

Kurogane slapped his forehead again. "Just raise one for yourselves." He groaned.

"Now Sakura you ask first." He said dreading the question.

"Why can't we wait for you? I don't want to leave without you and Fai." Sakura asked innocently.

"Because you need to get your feathers back." He said simply.

"So why can't we come with you?" She asked.

Kurogane crossed his arms over his chest. "It's too dangerous for you." He said.

"But Fai-san is our friend too!" Sakura protested.

"You can't go with me." Kurogane said simply.

Kurogane pointed to Syoaran. "Um… We can't buy alcohol. We're not old enough." Syoaran said.

"You're old enough here." Kurogane said. "Now I've been wasting enough time with this and I need to go get that idiot." He said pushing himself up.

He turned to Syoaran. "Make sure you leave if I'm not back. Take care of Sakura and keep her out of trouble." He said.

"Come back safely!" Sakura yelled.

Kurogane waved a bit and walked out the door.

Syoaran draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry he'll be back soon. And so will Fai." He soothed.

…

"Ugghhh…" Fai groaned and grabbed his pulsing head.

'_Where am I?'_ He thought as he looked around.

He saw nothing; absolutely nothing. Everything was pitch black like he hadn't even opened his eyes. He had opened his eyes though he was sure of it. He had the weirdest dream while asleep but he couldn't recoil anything other than the absurdness of it all. He froze and he could feel his eyes widen as an icy pain shot through his body.

He screamed in agony at the pain. With the ability to think coherent thoughts gone due to the pain; he struggled to wonder if it really was just all a dream.

**I'm sorry this was a short chapter. I started writing and at the second word my brain died...**

**Anyway review plz.**

**V**


	6. Clouds

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It's really late (or it was when I wrote this) and I've kinda been a butt with the length of chapters lately. Sorry about that I'll try to make them longer promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa's plot or characters or anything to do with Tsubasa.**

Kurogane shoved his hands into his pockets and looked around for this mountain the witch was talking about.

"Excuse me." He said to a passerby, "Do you know where the closest mountain is?"

She looked at him like he was stupid. "Um, it's right over there…" She said and pointed behind him.

"Oh…" He said, "Thanks for your help." He said and ran towards the mountain.

'_I feel so stupid…'_ he thought and slapped his forehead again.

He left the village just as the sun was setting into the sky. He knew the dangers that night held for travelers but he carried on determined not to let Fai die. He ran into a vast pine tree forest and heard the howl of a lone wolf on the mountain. He stopped to catch his breath and looked up at the night sky. The moon, though hidden by clouds but clearly visible, was almost directly above him so it was almost midnight. He sat down on the pine needle covered ground and grabbed something to eat out of the bag he had packed before he left.

He looked up at the snow covered mountain. _'Where are you, Fai?'_ he wondered. The wolf howled again Kurogane decided that he would rest for a bit before continuing to look for the mage.

He laid down on the ground and closed his eyes as he fell asleep listening to the cries of the lone wolf.

…

Kurogane stretched and yawned as he woke up. He looked up at the sky as the sun started to illuminate it.

'_Crap. I slept in.'_ Kurogane thought as he pushed himself up and grabbed his bag.

He played with the bracelet Yuuko had given him and wondered what it was for. He put the bracelet down and hurried on his way. The flat ground slowly grew steep the farther Kurogane walked. He could feel the air getting thicker and breathing became harder. He looked up the tall mountain and decided it would be another day until he hit snow unless he didn't stop to rest. Morning fell to afternoon and the sun slowly sank into the horizon and clouds covered the sky but he continued on.

He stopped as he felt something was off and looked around. There was nothing around him but he could still feel that something was wrong. He drew his sword.

"Who are you?" He shouted out the question, "Show yourself!"

Everything remained still and silent as he stayed in that position. He caught something out of the corner of his eye and looked towards it. Nothing was there. Absolutely nothing.

'_I'm starting to wonder if I'm going crazy.'_ He thought as he relaxed a bit but kept his sword by his side.

He took a step forward and looked down after feeling that he had stepped on something. The ground was covered with a small layer of snow.

The ninja chuckled lightly as he remembered how Fai hated snow. It reminded him too much of his home and Kurogane knew this even though Fai never told anyone. He shivered as he walked through the snow that crunched under his feet. He stopped and mentally smacked himself as he remembered that he had taken Fai's coat with him.

He slipped on the fluffy white coat that was at least three sizes too big for him.

'_Geez how does that idiot wear this thing? It doesn't even fit me and I'm at least five sizes bigger than him.'_ He pondered as he messed with the coat.

_Crunch_. He heard and whipped around.

The clouds cleared away from the moon making the snow sparkle. Or at least the snow would have sparkled if the shadows of the clouds weren't still on the ground.

**I hate making characters go on long journeys like this I really can't describe anything or do anything. I could skip the journeying part I guess but then it's like:**

**"WTF? Did he just teleport there? Where the heck is he anyway?"**

**Yeah exactly like that lol.**

**I stuck you on cliffhanger! Haha *gets punched in face by random person* Ouchies. I won't leave you on a cliffhanger for long if you review.**

**Rope to help you off the cliff (? Wait what?)**

**V**


	7. Shadow

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Tsubasa Characters**

Kurogane was surrounded and had no clue how to face enemies like this. They were shadows. That's all they were. No body to hit. No nothing!

Kurogane felt his feet getting colder than they already were. There was an icy feeling creeping up his body and he moved to pull Fai's coat closer. His hand didn't move. He desperately tried to move his hand then realized he couldn't move his body at all. There was a bright flash of light in front of him and he looked up as one of the shadows let out a howl much like one of a wolves'.

There was a hole in one of the shadows and it looked like it was burning. Another flash of light hit one to his side. It took three more hits of the light for the shadows to get the idea and leave. Kurogane fell to his knees as he felt the coldness leave him.

"K-Kurogane…" He heard behind him and looked over his shoulder.

His clothes were torn and his lips were almost blue. His long hair swept around madly in the mountain wind. He was almost as white as the snow.

"Fai…" Kurogane said and pushed himself up and looked at the blonde, "You called me by my name."

"Yes, but can I please have my coat? I'm freezing." Fai asked and shivered as he stood in the knee-deep snow.

Kurogane took off the heavy coat and wrapped it around the shivering mage.

"T-Thanks." He said giving a weak smile.

"I need to get you home." He said to the mage who was trying to hold the coat as close as possible to him, "Come here." Kurogane said and picked up the feather-light body.

"Kurogane…" Fai said and cuddled into the ninja's chest, "I'm tired…"

Kurogane stumbled through the snow. "Don't fall asleep." Kurogane said, "I'll get you home and then you can take a nap there once you're warmed up. But don't fall asleep."

Kurogane's leg sank up to his waist as he took another step. The snow wasn't that deep and Kurogane knew it. He struggled to pull out his leg from the snow. His other leg began to sink as well.

Small cracking noises could be heard underneath him and he held onto Fai tightly. The cracks were now evident in the snow.

"Hold on, Fai." He said as the snow collapsed under his weight and the two were sent down a dark hole.

Kurogane landed on a small pile of snow after what felt like hours of falling. He pushed himself up and looked around the large cave.

He could feel something deeper in the cave but couldn't place a name for it.

"Kurogane…" Fai said and pushed himself up off the small pile of snow.

"It's okay Fai. We're in a cave. We fell." Kurogane exclaimed.

Fai's eyes widened as he looked around the cave. "We need to get out of here, Kurogane." Fai said with fright apparent in his voice.

"Don't worry we will." Kurogane said.

"No! Now! We need to get out of here now!" Fai yelled and Kurogane turned to him in surprise.

Kurogane hurried over to him. "What's wrong? What's here?" he asked the frantic mage.

"It's evil! It'll kill me!" he yelled.

Kurogane held onto the mage trying to calm him. "I won't let it. I'm not going to let it get you."

'_Down… down… down…'_ Kurogane heard a voice in his head that he knew wasn't his.

'_Down… look…'_ the voice said again.

Kurogane slowly looked down.

"Fai?" He asked.

"What?" Fai asked looking down trying to follow Kurogane's gaze.

"Why don't you have a shadow?" Kurogane asked his eyes fixed on Fai's feet where light clearly surrounded but no shadows were seen attached to the feet.

**MUHAHAHAHA! Another cliffy! I finished my chemistry homework! I'm so happy! That means I only have world cultures, math, and english to go! It also means I get the rest of the night off to do whatever! yay!**

**I have the rest of this story planned out! That means I can update more! It also means I know the story so I get bored with it cause I had the ending the entire time while writing this. And I haven't changed it yet! Make sure I don't get bored and review plz! I really want this story to be complete! I don't like just dropping things but it happens...**

**Reviews = happy me**

**Happy me + reviews = More updates!**

**Happy me + LOTS of reviews = Faster updates!**

**V**


	8. Lights

**Ok so I only half know what's going on in this chapter myself so be feel bad if at the end the first words out of your mouth are "WTF?" cause thats whats in my brain... well sorta also the lyrics to Hey Jude by the Beatles cuase that's what I'm listening to...**

**Disclaimer: We went over this like twelve times... I'm not reapeating it...**

Fai gave a small chuckle. "What are you talking about Kuro-silly? Of course I have a shadow; it's just covered up by yours." Fai said smiling.

Kurogane walked back into the cave and out of the light. "See now? I'm all the way over here." He growled, "How could my shadow possible be covering yours? I'm not even in the light."

Kurogane looked at the mage curiously. There was something… off… about him; well something other than not having a shadow. The whole thing just didn't seem to fit. Just looking at the blonde was weird. He didn't have that weird feeling he got when he usually looked at Fai.

Fai stumbled for words trying to explain why there was no shadow.

Kurogane rubbed the back of his head. "Forget it." He said making Fai look up at him, "Look, you stay here, I'm gonna go check out this cave and see if there's another way out."

"Kuro-mii!" Fai shouted and it echoed throughout the cave.

Kurogane turned around to look at the thin man. "Hm?" He grunted.

Fai walked over to where the light from the hole stopped and darkness enveloped everything in the cave. "Please don't leave me!" He cried.

Kurogane sighed in annoyance. "Then hurry up and come with me." He said looking at the mage.

Fai shook his head quickly. "Can't we just stay here?" he pleaded, "Please just for a little while?"

"We need you get you back home." Kurogane said, "If we stay here any longer than we need to if we don't get back in time then you'll die."

Fai looked down at the ground. "Please, Kurogane?" he asked softly.

Kurogane sighed and walked back over to the blonde. "Fine but just for a few minutes." He sighed, "Then I'm going to find an exit to the cave and we're going home."

Fai wrapped his arms around the ninja's neck and smiled, "Thank you Kuro-san!" he yelled happily.

Fai let go of Kurogane's neck when the ninja didn't hug back and tilted his head. "What's wrong Kurogane?" he asked.

Kurogane took a step backwards and placed a hand on his swords hilt.

"Kuro?" Fai asked.

"Where's Fai?" Kurogane asked glaring at the blonde that stood before him.

Fai smiled at the ninja. "I'm right here silly." He said.

Kurogane shook his head. "No, you're not." He said, "I've known Fai for a while and Fai's never given anyone a hug. He doesn't like to stay in one place for too long either."

Fai smiled at the ninja. "Maybe I just felt like a change." He said.

Kurogane shook his head. "You're not the Fai I met when we first started this trip." He said, "The witch said that this bracelet was important for this. So what's it for? I don't see any reason for using it. But if there is a reason then it probably has something to do with your heart."

Fai smiled. "Aw, Kuro-pyon always ruins all the fun." He giggled, "Truth is I am actually, Fai. Just not quite Fai."

"You see," he said holding out a small locket that hung around his neck, "he's right here. Or most of him is. It's not quite finished yet."

"What do you mean?" the ninja asked not following the person in front of him at all.

"As time passes Fai disappears and the chances of getting him back grow smaller until the chances are gone completely." Fai said playing with the locket he held in his hands, "When they're gone completely I get to be human, or, well, I can look like one. I've been stuck here for too long. I'll show the world how wrong they were when they thought they could get rid of me." He said smiling.

Kurogane shielded his eyes as a blinding light emitted from the locket. The ninja cautiously opened his eyes and looked around the cave. Strangely enough it was empty. The small golden locket was laid out perfectly on the mage's fluffy white coat with Sakura's feather next to it and Kurogane walked over to them. He picked up the locket and clicked it open.

Empty. The locket was empty.

"_K-Kuro…"_ he heard a wispy voice behind him.

He turned around to see a pale, ghostly figure behind him and his eyes widened as he immediately recognized the small blonde.

Fai gave a small smile and fell to the floor. He never hit it though as soon as Fai had closed his eyes he had started to disappear into thin air. Kurogane looked around the cave for the blonde but saw no sign of him.

He felt a small warmth on his wrist and brought it up to his face. A small red glow was shining inside the bird cage and if he didn't know better he would have thought it looked like the shape of a heart.

He smiled slightly knowing what the small red light was. Quickly, he picked up the mage's jacket and the feather and went to find a way out of the cave.

**Ok so Idk what was up with the insane random not Fai. I think he was a shadow that could take the form of Fai cause of the locket. I made it so he couldn't go in the dark cause Stormy brought up the idea that she thinks its weird that shadows always grow more powerful in the dark but if you're in the dark then there are no shadows. So I agreed with her and felt like sticking it in here so the credit for that idea goes to Stormy.**

**Ok so The red light in the bracelet was Fai's heart. The bracelet has no purpose other than its a way to get Fai back to the place they're staying cause its sorta hard to pick up a soul...**

**I'm sorry this chapter is sorta crap... I have writers block for it and I know what the ending is so I get bored with writng cause I know what happens. I hate when I do that. That's why Garden of Shadows gets updated so frequently cause I don't know the ending and I sorta wanna know what happens myself but If I figure it out too soon (like here) then I get bored with it.**

**Only one or two more chapters to this story then it'll be completed.**

**I think I actually came up with the first chapter after watching that episode of Doctor Who... Its a really good show. I think I definately got the shadow thing from that episode cause in the beginning Fai was supposed to have to shadows instead of not having any.**

**Matt Smith is an awsome Doctor! Yay for Doctor Who!**

**lol I ranted I apologize.**

**Review because Matt Smith would cause he's awsome like that!**

**V**


	9. My Heart

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this in forever! I've had a lot going on lately...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa! I wish I did but I don't... if the ending ever changes and you see its totally rewritten and has lots of KuroFai in it and Syoaran and Sakura have little to no dialogue then I have taken over CLAMP... You should run for your lives if I ever take over anything... But I won't take over the world it seems like too much work.**

Kurogane pushed through the crowd ignoring the glares and insults as he pushed people out of his way.

"Move it!" he shouted running as fast as he could.

He had to get back. He knew the consequences if he didn't and knew that he couldn't live with them. He burst through the door to where he was staying with the kids and ran into the living room without bothering to close the front door.

"Kurogane-san!" Sakura yelled in surprise as he ran past her in the hallway.

Kurogane stood by the couch and looked at Fai's empty body. If anything the conditions his body was in was worsened. His skin was a chalky white and his lips were a shade of blue that would have been easily missed if it wasn't Kurogane looking at the mage. Kurogane moved the blonde's hair out of his face.

"Kurogane-san?" Syoaran asked.

Kurogane looked up at the two obviously worried kids.

Sakura walked over to the tall man and stood before him innocently. "Is Fai-san going to be alright now?" she asked her voice swimming with worry.

Kurogane looked at the lean body. Everything had seemed so simple when the witch explained it. He now realized that he had no clue what to do now that he had retrieved Fai's heart.

"Can Mokona help?" the bunny-like thing asked.

Kurogane nodded. "Yeah, call the witch for me and hurry up." He said in a tired voice.

Sakura ran out of the living room and Kurogane watched the spot where she disappeared from view with curiosity. She came back soon after with a glass filled to the brim with water and ice.

"You must be thirsty. You've been gone for a long time." Sakura said handing him the glass of water.

Kurogane took the glass from her with a 'thanks' and emptied it within a few seconds. He knew that helping the mage should come first but the way she looked at him made him feel like he had to take it or she would be disappointed.

"Glad to see you back, Kurogane." Said a voice behind the dark haired man, "So where's my sake?"

Kurogane felt a vein pop in his forehead. He already had enough to deal with.

"I'll get it. Just tell me what to do to get Fai back to his regular old self." He said impatiently.

Yuuko crossed her arms. "That's not very nice, Kurogane." She pouted, "And besides there's a price-"

"I don't care about the price I'll pay it! Just tell me what to do!" he yelled.

Yuuko looked at him; her yellow eyes filled with something that he couldn't place. Whatever it was it was gone in an instant and she smiled. "Very well then." She said, "Grab a hold of his hand and make sure you use the hand with the bracelet."

Kurogane grabbed the thin hand, making a note of the icy temperature, without a second thought.

"Now Kurogane," she said, "Tell me, honestly, why you want Fai back."

"I-" Kurogane started but was interrupted.

"His troubles would be over if you just let him go. No more running, no more hiding. He doesn't even want to live any more. Yet you insist he continues to go on living." Her eyes met Kurogane's red ones, "So tell me why."

Kurogane looked over at the frail body on the couch. "Because he doesn't know what it's like to live." He said softly but loud enough that the others could hear, "All he's been doing is running and hiding but he's never really experienced anything other than that. I want to show him what it's like to live."

"Why, Kurogane?" Yuuko asked.

Kurogane mumbled something.

Yuuko smiled. "What was that?" she asked.

"I'm... I… I love… him…" he said forcing it out the best he could.

"I can't hear you~." Yuuko teased.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH THE IDIOT! ALRIGHT?" he yelled.

Yuuko nodded, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Yes." She said, "Don't forget for your price you have to take care of him." She said.

"For how long?" he asked but the image of Yuuko started to disappear, "Witch!"

The image was gone.

"She didn't even tell me how to get Fai back to normal!" He yelled and tugged at his hair in frustration.

He turned his head and looked out the sliding glass door. The sun was sunk low under the horizon and the sky was turning dark.

Kurogane sighed sadly. "It's too late anyway." He muttered under his breath.

He realized he was still holding the mage's hand and let his grip loosen enough for the hand to fall. Oddly enough, the hand stayed in place. Kurogane looked over at the mage whose eyes were dazed and barely open.

"K…Kuro…gane…" the blonde breathed out.

Kurogane let out a relieved sigh and a rare soft smile replaced his usual scowl. He grabbed onto the boney hand tightly.

"Your hand… is warm." The blonde said tiredly, "It's nice."

… _Sometime later in a different world (Let's try about one and one half months)_ …

Kurogane sat on the back porch in the cool nighttime air. He heard footsteps approaching toward him from behind and turned to look at the blonde haired mage. Fai sat down next to the dark haired ninja and was quickly pulled closer by two strong arms. The red eyed man planted a kiss on Fai's forehead.

"I'm glad that we got your heart back, Mage. It was kind of weird not having you around." Kurogane said looking into the blonde's deep blue eyes.

Fai looked at him curiously and smiled gently, "Silly, Kuro-rin. I don't have it."

"What?" Kurogane yelled as his emotions boiled together.

"Nope. It's all gone." Fai said as the goofy smile on his face grew.

"Then where is it!" Kurogane yelled at the blonde.

Fai smiled, "I gave it away."

Kurogane stood there dumbfounded, "Gave it away? I'm no expert but I don't think that's possible."

"Of course it is, Kuro-daddy." Fai smiled and stood up.

Kurogane just blinked at him and waited for him to explain.

"You have it, Kuro-mii." Fai smiled and poked at the taller man's chest where his heart was. "You had it the whole time. You stole it when we first met but as time went on I decided to let you keep it."

Kurogane's hand unconsciously went up to his chest where Fai had poked him once the mage was gone. Such a fragile thing, the heart. It breaks whenever it's not held but still breaks whenever it is held.

'_I'll never let it break.'_ Kurogane decided right there and then, _'I'll keep it protected and hold it until it breaks. Once it breaks I'll pick up all of its pieces and put it back together and then hold it again.'_

**IT BURNS! THE FLUFF BURNS! LOL I'm not a person for fluff I'm more over a look-over-at-characters-and-wonder-which-one-something-horrible-will-happen-to-today kind of person. That's much more fun.**

**IT'S DONE! NO MORE OF THIS STORY! YAY! I don't have to listen to that song over and over again anymore! I'm not all that thrilled with this story... In fact I sorta really dislike it... I prefer... not this story... I might edit this and make it better if I get the chance but I don't think I'll have that chance for a while...**

**Well it's been fun. Thank you for reading this story even though it started to get rough at the end. I hope that you enjoyed it! (Although feel free to yell at me about how it can't be over and tell me what it needs but please keep it T or lower rated.)**

**Last review for this story please tell me how I did...  
V**


End file.
